Humidity
by vintage1983
Summary: The temperature is rising in CID and Gene and Alex take a trip out into the countryside...who am I kidding, summer themed very smutty one shot, you know where this is going!


_Why? Because it's February, it's freezing cold and we are all sick of winter, so I thought we could do with a bit of something to warm us up and a reminder that there will be a summer, albeit a typical English one! Plus it is for my fellow single folk this Valentine's weekend._

_WARNING- this contains very adult content, if you are offended by mucky smut or swearing please step away from the fic. _

_Hope you enjoy! It's a cheeky one mind ;)_

_I don't own anything!_

**Humidity**

Alex tipped her head back and blew out a long puff or air; she rubbed at her neck and collarbone, wiping away the beads of sweat that were starting to form sticky pools. She tugged at the neckline of her clothes, it wasn't usual work wear, a thin, floral patterned, cream summer dress, but the thought of wearing skin tight jeans in this heat was intolerable. It was a pretty tea dress, forties inspired, but virtually timeless, covered in small pink roses with a broad Peter Pan collar, though hardly ideal for arresting villains. Surely to God it was too hot to be committing crime, being chased by coppers, even the stupidest in the criminal fraternity must have at least the good sense to be resting in the shade or sheltering in a pub somewhere with a cool drink in front of them. Oh for an icy cold drink somewhere, but instead she was stuck here. It was the hottest day on record and CID was sweltering, even with desk fans at full blast, threatening to send the weighted down paperwork swirling around the office, the air was still thick and muggy. Alex had never missed the modern office with its air conditioning as much as she had today. There wasn't a cloud in the sky or a breath of wind to bring down the soaring temperature, the midday sun beams blasting down on the London skyline like lasers, burning the concrete roads and pavements, threatening to boil the occupants of the buildings. It was too hot to do anything worthwhile.

Even first thing that morning, the temperature had been unbearable as they had arrested a thief. Gene was even more irritable than usual; his rage only serving as fuel for an already blasting furnace, as he dragged the suspect into the car and then hauled him into an interview room at the station. Alex had wisely absented herself from the interview sending Ray in to endure the experience. Gene's fuse was exceptionally short as his frayed temper led him to bang his fists down on the desk and roar even louder than he normally would have done, demanding that the equally overheated suspect reveal the location of the goods from a substantial jewellery haul. Alex overheard the whole thing, as bangs, clashes and DCI Hunt's bellowing echoed down the corridors. She rolled her eyes at Shaz who smiled in understanding. They say there is a direct link between humidity and the likelihood of a riot and today it was evident where that theory came from. Finally, a triumphant Gene strode into CID, his face flushed and sweaty from the exertion of the interrogation.

"Right Bollinger Knickers, we're going on a little jolly into the countryside," he declared, rubbing his hands together. She sighed and rose to her feet. He scanned her body in approval and pushed out a slight pout; she looked extra good today, more girly than usual. Her makeup was lighter, she had feared it might melt on her face in the heat and kept it minimal. Her hair was ruffled and dishevelled, made frizzy by the weather. It gave her a just out of bed appearance that Gene did not dare ponder on for too long. Just the idea of his DI and bed in the same sentence were a distraction that might just boil his already hot blood on a day like today.

"Chop chop Bolly, I might let yer work on yer tan if we find where 'e's stashed the loot, might even check yer white bits for ya," he said.

"No thanks, you know exposure to the sun causes skin cancer," she snapped back, in no mood for his innuendo, she was too drained to argue with him.

"Planning on exposing yer self, eh?" he smirked. Alex could only shake her head as he ushered her through the double doors toward the car, knowing fine well he would be admiring her arse as he walked a few paces behind her. Strangely, she found herself rather enjoying it, unconsciously exaggerating the swing of her hips as she made her way down the corridor. She chided herself for such silliness, taking comfort in the thought that it was mild sun stroke impairing her judgement and restoring her movement to normal.

* * *

They moved through busy city streets, the parks bustling with people, some enjoying the sun, laid out catching the rays, others gathering under shady trees. Finally, they were winding their way down narrow country roads. Alex wound down her window, their speed creating the illusion of a cool breeze. It was noisy, but the sound of the engine blocked out the ranting and bellowing from the driver's seat as Gene regressed into the behaviour patterns of an exhausted toddler. If only he'd shut up and calm down he'd be an awful lot cooler and less uncomfortable. She suddenly became conscious of the circulating air blowing the flimsy fabric of her dress up, exposing her bare legs and Gene's eyes fixed on her thighs, rather than the road. She tugged down her hem and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact, embarrassed and yet slightly aroused by his gaze. His tie was tugged down and his shirt undone at the neck exposing enough of his chest to catch her eye, she tried not to look, but couldn't help herself and traced her tongue across her lips. He watched it closely, shuffling in his seat as the already scorching temperature in the Quattro was cranked up a notch and he tried to keep an eye on the road. The screeching of brakes ended the moment as they almost collided with a slow-moving tractor in front. There was no clear way to pass it, as it almost completely blocked the width of the virtually single lane c-road.

Suddenly the car was quiet and accustomed to shouting above the drone of the engine with the window open, Gene's yelling was even louder than even he expected, as he stuck his head out of the window. "Get out of the bloody way, police" he shouted, punctuated by beeps of the horn. His face was red and sweat was gathering on his brow as he grew increasingly more impatient, waving his warrant card out of the window. Finally the tractor pulled off into a side road, "thank Christ for that," he said still agitated as the Quattro speeded up again. Gene leant across into the glove compartment, awkwardly brushing against Alex's bare legs and dragged out a dog-eared road map. He slung it onto Alex's lap.

"Right Bolly, which turn off is it?" he asked demandingly.

"Well if you give me a minute to even find the page I'd be able to tell you," she snapped back, flicking through the crumpled pages to at least find the right place to start.

"Hurry up will yer woman, yer a bloody police officer, what's the matter, can't read a map, typical bird." Clearly his mood had not improved as he glowered at her impatiently, dragging his tie down even further and pulling at his shirt collar.

"Oh that's right, reduce it down to some sexist rant, I couldn't possibly read a map, because I'm 'just' a woman, helpless and feeble. It might help if you gave me a chance to look," Alex snapped, riled by his short temper. "If you would calm down and stop shouting at me I might be able to think," she said finally finding the page and flattening out the folded corners of the creased page so she might have half a chance of reading it.

"For God's sake, just read the bleedin' map and I am not shouting," he bellowed.

"I've got it, just up here on the left," she said triumphantly, grinning at him smugly.

They skidded to a halt on the rough country track, leading into a dense copse. The track narrowed to nothing more than a tree-line path, the rest of the way was on foot. Gene stuffed a scrap of paper into his trouser pocket with the detailed instructions as to where to find the jewellery and dived out of the car. "Get a move on," he barked. Alex drew in a deep breath and composed herself, God help her if they didn't find it, and soon, before he blew a gasket. Gene watched as the passenger door opened and a long pair of legs stretched out. He pouted as his eyes followed the smooth, bare, white flesh up from her ankles, up her shapely calves to her thighs. She climbed out elegantly, smoothing down her dress as the static in the air made the skirt cling and bunch up slightly at her waist.

"Right then, lead on," she said with a broad smile, trying to appease him and make the afternoon a little more tolerable. It was still incredibly hot and not much fresher out of the city, there wasn't a puff of wind, but at least the trees might afford a little shade. She noticed a long, damp streak of sweat down the back of his shirt as he strode on ahead. Alex quickly realised that her shoes, however low the heel weren't ideal for countryside walks and she struggled to keep up.

The foliage grew thicker as they headed into the woods. He seemed calmer now, or was at least quiet, she needed to slow him down, her breath grew heavier as she broke into a trot to keep up with him. He looked good, his sweat soaked shirt clinging to his body, the broad stride of his long legs. "You know, Gene," she said with a playful twinkle in her eye, "I'm not sure I should be going into the woods alone with you."

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her, allowing her to catch up. "Why is that Bols?" he skimmed her body thoughtfully. "Think I'm gonna murder yer or something?"

She was alongside him now, "No, you might take advantage of me," she smirked.

The image flashed through his mind, as he felt the first twitch of arousal and made a conscious effort to side step those ideas. She was tormenting him, just her presence, squeezed into that summer dress was torture enough, especially in this heat. "More likely to murder yer, love," he muttered, hoping that would end the conversation. He examined the paper, allowing her to get just far enough ahead so that he could yet again watch her arse as she walked. "It's up here," he said pointing to a thickly knotted tree, "little shit better not be lyin' sending the Gene Genie on a wild bloody goose chase." He knelt down and raked around to discover a sealed plastic bag full of gold jewellery, exactly as the villain had described. Alex leant against the tree, tipping back her head and fanning herself with her hand. The atmosphere was full of electricity in more ways than one. He was looking up at her from the ground, watching her mouth as she blew out soft breaths of air to try and cool herself. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Right, let's go then," he said drawing himself to his feet. Wondering if he had stood up too quickly, he noticed it had suddenly become much darker. The sunlight was no longer bursting in bright shafts through the lacework of leaves in the canopy overhead. He sensed a storm was brewing, and glancing at Alex, eyes closed and running her hand down the pale column of her neck and across her chest, he hoped that a little bit of rain might put out the inconvenient fire his DI was inadvertently stoking.

"Can't we rest, a minute, it's quite a trek back to the car and it's so bloody hot," Alex pleaded.

"It's gonna piss down any second, Bols, should get moving." He was on his feet now, trying hard not to look at her, not to think those thoughts.

"Then I'll get wet, I don't care, I'm so hot at least it'll cool me down, besides, I feel soaked anyway," she tugged at her dress that felt like it was constricting her, realising what she had said, the way it must have sounded. She shot upright, flattening down her heat ravaged hair and refusing to make eye contact with Gene. She agreed with him, "you're right we should make a move, Guv." It was a desperate attempt to make thing more formal and distance herself from her own first unconscious and then involuntary sexual thoughts. Finally facing him, their eyes met, he leant closer, interrupted by a loud bang of thunder, like a gunshot above their heads. Alex jumped at the sound. It was only seconds before the first huge raindrops began to bounce off the leaves, and with a second clatter in the skies the heavens opened.

The trees provided little shelter from the ensuing cloudburst as huge droplets drummed down on Gene and Alex. In only minutes they were both soaked to the skin, his shirt now completely clung to him, his trousers made a darker shade of grey by the water, hair slicked back as the black clouds above emptied onto the countryside. She too was drenched, the thin floaty fabric of her dress made heavy by the weight of the water. She soon realised that it was all but see through now, and that her white underwear too provided little modesty. She hugged her arms around herself, as the rainwater tricked down her back from her hair. The narrow track had at least been dry and solid before the storm and was now rapidly becoming a mud slide. Alex could barely find her footing as she slipped and skidded along, seeing that she was almost falling Gene reached out and clamped one hand on either side of her, her flailing arms catching his shoulders to try and steady herself. She again lost her footing and fell into him, their wet bodies now pressed together. Her breath was ragged as she slowly raised her head, not from the exhaustion of the heat, of walking so far in it and struggling down the path trying to stay on her feet, but from being so close to him. She could feel the heat of his body radiating through her now paper-thin dress, felt a hot ache between her legs as she hung onto him. They looked into each other's eyes with hungry need, a seemingly endless moment shattered by another earth shaking boom from above and swiftly followed up by a flash of white light illuminating the darkened sky for a second.

Gene pulled away slightly, as if the moment was gone, conscious of his own arousal being all too obvious. His eyes were fixed on her chest, as the water had soaked right through her flimsy clothing, making the outline of her nipples unmistakable; glancing down her tiny white knickers now seemed luminous through her dress. His mouth dried.

Alex hugged herself nervously, rooted to the spot, a mud bath was all she needed to add to her embarrassment. "Well I thought I was wet before, now I really am soaking," she giggled, then fully understood that her attempt at a joke to diffuse things had badly backfired. He could stand it no longer, dragging her into his arms he snaked one hand down her back and took a firm grip of her arse as he pressed his lips to hers urgently. Her response was automatic, he body relenting instantly to his embrace, her mouth falling open to receive his probing tongue. He kissed her with force, as his need took over him, biting at her lower lip, hot, wet, greedy mouths meeting as nature's firework display continued above them. His hand groped and squeezed at the curve of her bottom as she ground wantonly against his hot body, moaning into his mouth as she felt his hard cock digging into her, his tongue still sliding over hers, claiming her mouth as his own. Finally he drew back, once more clamping both arms at her sides and lifting her clean off the ground. Though surprised at first, Alex slide her legs around his waist and hung on as he carried her off the track deeper into the woodland, finally lowering her down with her back against a broad tree. He gripped her wrists tightly pressing her back against the trunk, as she once more struggled to find her footing, returning his mouth briefly to hers, before working his way down her neck and across her collarbone as the rain continued to beat down on them.

"You, have been tormenting me all fucking day, and now, toffee-nosed Lady Bols, yer gonna get exactly what you 'ave been asking for," he growled, his eyes black with lust. She panted as she wriggled and struggled, his vice-like grip on her wrists tightened, only intensifying her excitement. He looked at her for a sign of consent.

"Please," she rasped, barely able to speak.

"Please what?" he pressed, knowing that this next second would decide if he was about to have either the best sex, or the most frustrating wank of his life.

"I want you," she whispered. It was all he needed to hear.

"Good girl," he said with a wicked smile as he finally released her captive arms and dragged at the top of her dress, until with her help he had roughly manoeuvred it down to her waist. The wet lace of her bra clung tautly and defiantly to her skin, her swollen nipples taunting his from under the fabric. Her eyes widened as he rolled them between his finger and thumb before peeling back the lace to completely expose her breasts and repeating the action, this time with just enough pressure for it to not quite hurt, but to send a jolt of pleasure through her body straight to her liquid core. One hand slid up her thigh lifting her dress with it, and as his mouth replaced his fingers taking each nipple in turn, licking and then nipping at it with his teeth, he slid his fingers under the sodden lace of her knickers to find the contrast between the cold damp of the rain soaked fabric and the wet heat of her body. She cried out as he traced his fingers over her moist folds, her legs parting to invite them inside her.

He glanced up at her, slowly pulling his mouth away from her nipple, smirking at the pleading expression on her face. "You really are fucking wet," he said as he plunged his fingers inside her.

"Oh, God, yes," she whimpered, as he drove his fingers in and out of her.

"Not God, Gene Hunt," he said, cupping her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him, "now come for me, Alex," he ordered. His pace quickening as his thumb circled and teased at her clit. Her juices dripping over his fingers as he expertly pleasured her and she thrashed with abandon. She throbbed with need and desperation, feeling the first jolts of warmth spreading out through her body, her breathing now so shallow she could barely force out wordless murmurs, flashes of lightening and the crash of thunder making the whole thing seem even more surreal as she finally let go. He felt her tighten around his fingers and her body stiffen, as the first flushes of orgasm ripped through her body. Her back arching toward him, hips bucking frantically, riding each wave that shot through her, grasping at a branch as she gasped for air, her thighs quivering as he teased out the last trickles of pleasure from her now limp and wilting body.

He pushed her back against the tree, kissing her again, this time allowing her only teasing, brief brushes of his tongue, driving her to lean forward greedily, beseeching him for more. He grazed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the traces of her mascara that was being washed away by the still torrential downpour. He wanted her, needed her, ached to be inside her, and could barely hold back any more. Taking hold of her by the shoulder he turned her around to face away from him, with one hand on her stomach and the other on her back her directed her to bend over, her legs spreading as he tapped a silent command on her thighs, Alex was willingly being positioned like a poseable doll at his behest. Gene pulled up her dress, bunching it at her waist, stopping only for a moment to admire her perfectly formed arse, covered only by a thin stripe of lace. He yanked down her knickers to her ankles, she stumbled out of them, pressing her hands against the slippery bark of the tree to try and stabilise herself as she managed to kick one leg free. She could hear the click of his belt buckle behind her and could not suppress a sigh of anticipation, as she eagerly awaited what she knew would follow.

"Is this what yer want, Bollinger Knickers, what posh birds enjoy, bent over in the woods?" he said running his hands over her arse. He moved closer, rubbing his hard cock against her. She moaned again, louder this time, mounting necessity in her voice. "Is _this_ what you want?"

Alex was biting hard at her lower lip, nodding her head. He relished every second of his newly discovered power over her, the indescribable pleasure he felt at watching her yield to his every wish, surrendering herself to him without a fight. His cock twitched, already slick with her juices.

"Yes," she said hoarsely, "fuck me, here, now, like this, please." The sound of her usually so well-spoken voice rasping and begging, foul mouthed and lustful was too much. Giving into his own desire he thrust deep inside her, filling her as he started to fuck her roughly, hard and unrelentingly, digging his fingers into her hips and pulling her down onto him. He stopped, remained still, laughing to himself as she continued to rock and buck against him of her own accord, revelling in watching her, each movement confirming that she was just as eager for it as he was.

He clamped his hands on her waist, holding her still, though she fought against him, writhing licentiously for more. He drew her further upright, pinning her closer to the tree, "That's my job, slutty knickers," he said softly. She could feel this breath against her neck as he spoke. He kissed and pinched at her shoulder as he once more started to thrust inside her. One hand raked up into her drenched hair, tugging her head back as he pounded into her. He felt the first drops of his release forming and reached down with his free hand rub her clit as he fucked her. Each throaty cry that escaped her lips grew louder, until he felt her fleshy walls tensing and constricting around him. His own release not far behind hers as he passed the point of no return, his balls tightening, grunting with each stroke as he spilled into her.

They were still for a moment. The rain had eased a little and the rumbles of thunder grew more distant, the only sound bar the gentle drumming of the drizzle against the leaves was the sound of their heavy breathing. Their hearts thumped. She felt him withdraw from her, could hear the sounds of him returning his state of dress to that of decency and did the same, suddenly feeling self-conscious and open to the elements. Having replaced the top half of her dress, she stared down at her once white knickers, now muddied and filthy.

"Well I can hardly put those back on can I," she said gathering them up, feeling a twinge of awkwardness and embarrassment at her own recklessness, uncertain of what to expect from Gene.

"No knickers, hmmm," he said pondering on it for a moment, "should do that more often Bols. Come on should get back, get you dried off a bit."

They started off back down the path, Alex was still struggling, her delicate shoes now clogged with mud. She reached out a hand tentatively, knowing that she could disguise it as purely for balance should it be rejected. She was astounded when he took the offered hand, weaving his fingers in between hers as they made their way toward the car, the sun beginning to burn off the cloud and peep back through to warm the earth again. Nobody spoke.

* * *

Gene had wrapped Alex in a blanket he had retrieved from the boot, despite the warmth of summer rain; she was starting to shiver a little, as they headed back to London with the recovered jewellery. "No dripping on my bloody seats," he said with a grin.

"We should talk...you know...about what happened," Alex said nervously, unsure of what he would say, knowing exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Why do women always want to talk about stuff? Liked it didn't yer?"

Alex nodded, "very much."

"Want to do it again later...sometime...maybe?" insecurity gnawed at him.

"Well actually, when we get back I need to get home, get a shower and things."

His heart sank a little, that sounded like a list of excuses. "So yer washing yer 'air then." He nodded grimly.

"Yeah something like that, I was just wondering if you would come up and I dunno, wash my back for me?" Alex licked her lips.

"One condition, Bolly."

"Name it," she smiled.

"You never, ever tell anybody I 'eld yer 'and. Gene Hunt does not 'old 'ands with birds."

Alex giggled. "My lips are sealed," she said as she mimed a zipping action across her mouth.

"Bloody 'ell I 'ope not!"

_Thanks for reading, please leave your friendly filth merchant a review!_


End file.
